


Don't Say It

by LtLime23



Series: Adiona One Shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Shameless Smut, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: This is purely a collection of self indulgent one shots that didn't make it into the main Calling Adiona work, mainly because they were for my benefit as a writer to play around with the characters and see how they'd react in certain situations.  Admittedly, most of them are shameless smut, it was important to me that I captivated my readership with a compelling plot rather than porn.





	Don't Say It

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a collection of self indulgent one shots that didn't make it into the main Calling Adiona work, mainly because they were for my benefit as a writer to play around with the characters and see how they'd react in certain situations. Admittedly, most of them are shameless smut, it was important to me that I captivated my readership with a compelling plot rather than porn.

They’d both worked hard to avoid exactly this kind of conflict. Ensuring they didn’t end up in the wrong place, at the wrong time, together. After that first kiss and then the pull of Robyn’s body when she was upgrading the sensor array, Suvi knew if she was given even half a chance, not even that, a crack of an opening, she’d take it.

It had nothing to do with how much she still loved the Lieutenant. It had everything to do with how a single sideways glance or a half smile would make her ache with wanting. 

Suvi knew the feeling was mutual, she’d seen the desire in Robyn, when their eyes had met when they shouldn’t, when they’d found themselves occupying the same space, the static between them, the subtle shift in the Lieutenant’s movements as if she were bracing against an impending impact.

So, as if by some mutual arrangement, they’d pulled themselves apart, they were never alone, never confined in the galley, stood on opposite sides of the meetings room and knew each other’s shift patterns so they could avoid crossing paths. 

Except they still found themselves here, all their planning and detours only procrastinating against what they both knew was inevitable.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Robyn pulled off her fatigues, tossing them into a pile in front of the washing machine, Vetra still hadn’t come through on her clothes order so the Lieutenant spent half her life doing laundry. Her work in engineering had overrun and she was hot and irritable from being in a confined space trying to replace a relay board that had fried. The dust and grime from the underdeck clung to her skin, all she wanted was to shower and crawl into bed.

The shower was already running, Cora’s bedtime walk hadn’t been enough to clear her head ready for sleep. Robyn slipped off her remaining underwear and leant into the shower area to turn on the second faucet, she nearly yelped in surprise. 

With her back to the Lieutenant, Suvi stood rinsing the shampoo from her hair, the flooded locks slicked back as her hands pushed the water through. Robyn swallowed.

She could turn around and come back later but she was naked and the thought of pulling on her festering uniform didn’t hold much appeal.

With a deep breath Harris stepped into the jet of water, hoping to achieve a speed record for showering. Grabbing her own shampoo, she started to lather her barely damp hair, furiously rubbing the solution into her scalp in an attempt to scrub away any thoughts of the woman next to her. She focused on the feeling of the water, pummelling her body, turning up the heat so the slight itch of discomfort would distract her.

Suvi watched the toned muscles of the Lieutenant’s arms flex as strong fingers worked through jet black hair, she couldn’t not look. The lighting in the showers casting sharp shadows over Robyn’s sculpted body, the ever-flickering sheen of the water cascading off of shoulders and running over smooth curves mesmerizing, that tan skin looking a shade darker.

The science officer forced herself to turn away, she started to soap up but her legs felt weak and her head light, the sound of the water was almost too much, along with the thud of her heartbeat in her ears. She could swear Robyn would be able to hear the racing of her pulse.

Having barely washed the suds away Suvi turned off her shower and held her breath, she carefully moved past Robyn, could feel the heat from the spray as she passed, it took a monumental effort not to reach out, not to let her hands work into those taught shoulders. She saw Robyn’s effort too, both the Lieutenants hands were gripping the exposed water pipes, knuckles white, head bowed and eyes closed, Robyn almost shaking against her need. Suvi nearly groaned as a pulse of lust shot through her, Robyn had always made her feel so wanted, she’d never hidden how her body reacted, how it spoke to Suvi’s, Suvi could feel her own reply.

Suvi wrapped herself in a towel, fumbling, both women breathed a sigh of relief, saying a silent prayer that they’d managed to get through it, relaxing, almost smiling at their mutual triumph of not giving in.

Robyn gathered herself and continued to shower, ignoring the tightness in her chest and steadying her pulse, her entire body was on edge, she finished washing and blasted her body with cold water, hoping the shock would free her of Suvi’s grip.

Oral hygiene, it was their undoing. Robyn hadn’t connected the dots, she had forgotten Suvi would still be in the bathroom brushing her teeth. The Lieutenant stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, she thrust it into her hair enjoying the rigour and feeling the cooling of her skin as the air moved over her wet body.

Suvi rinsed out her mouth for the final time, despite the cold droplets which clung to her lips it felt dry, she stared at the reflection in the mirror. Robyn stood at full height, one arm raised a handful of white towel working through her hair, the snakes of water racing each other downwards over her body, pooling at her feet. Closing her eyes, she didn’t dare move, her arousal paralysing, when she opened them again, Robyn’s met hers. Suvi unravelled at that look of uncompromising desire, of fire, of yearning. She turned around, letting the lip of the basin unit dig into her, she stopped trying to look away and took all of Robyn in, every line, every shade, every whisper. The Lieutenant stepped forward, the towel still clutched in her hand. They reached for each other, Suvi’s hands in Robyn’s hair, lips parting the echoing moan as tongues met, too much wanting for teasing, this was a hungry, aching pull, the pair answering each other’s needs and wants.

Robyn’s hand infiltrated Suvi’s towel, cool, strong fingers on hot skin, her mind mapping every feature, tracing familiar paths. In a fluid motion Suvi shifted her weight so she sat on the cabinet, she pulled Robyn into her, their gasps hushed between deep kisses. Suvi pushed back against the niggling thoughts that someone could come in, that they shouldn’t be doing this, those thoughts swallowed whole by how right it felt, how much she craved Robyn.

There wasn’t even a fraction of hesitation, not an ounce of resistance as Suvi took hold of Robyn’s wrist and guided it down. The Lieutenant didn’t need any further instruction, simultaneously positioning herself so one of Suvi’s thighs presented itself at the perfect height and angle, Robyn gently guided two fingers into Suvi’s waiting wetness, whilst letting her own hips drop onto the pale skin of Suvi’s quad.

Suvi gripped Robyn’s hips, feeling the fluid movement of the Lieutenant’s muscles, Suvi knew the pressure and friction would be perfect, could see the ripples of tension wave through Robyn’s stomach, could feel the slick trail her lover’s arousal marked her with. Biting Robyn's shoulder against her moan as fingers curled inside her and the steady rhythm of the palm on her aching clit brought her climax tantalisingly close.

She could feel herself getting close, Robyn matched her beat for beat, the grinding on her thigh becoming harder, and more erratic as the Lieutenant started to lose control. Their breathing coming in short, hot gasps, both women trying desperately to contain their pleasure. 

With hands finding purchase on that beautiful back Suvi whispered “harder” letting her teeth pull on Robyn’s earlobe, knowing it drove her wild.

Robyn was lost, her brain lay somewhere between the fingers that felt every texture of Suvi and her own impending climax, she could feel the prickle of sweat on her skin, taste the mint in the air from Suvi’s toothpaste, smell the intoxicating musk of the love of her life’s pleasure. The feeling of Suvi tearing the muscles off her back in strips as she tightened around Robyn’s fingers, sent Robyn spiralling into her own orgasm, pressing herself down hard to find that last perfect instance of pressure, holding her breath against the scream in her throat.

Robyn shifted herself between Suvi’s legs, a hand braced either side, she felt Suvi drape her arms over her shoulders, fingers finding their place in the hair at the base of her neck, their foreheads resting together, eyes closed, breathing the warmth between them as they recovered themselves from each other. Silence, a comfortable stillness, their matched breathing, chests rising and falling in sync, the final drips from the showers creeping up their spines, reminding them where they were.

Suvi’s hushed voice broke the air, “Robyn, I still lo…”  
Robyn silenced her with a kiss, swallowing the rest of Suvi’s words, pulling back soft and slow, “please” she whispered, “don’t say it.”


End file.
